


Defective

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Pearl knows she is a defective gem.





	Defective

Pearl was defective, according to the definitions that she had heard when those gems, Ruby and Ruby, had been executed. Their crime- defectiveness.  
She had everything she needed, A Diamond, a Lapis Lazuli whom she could work for, a job, a purpose. But she wanted more- freedom, a chance to fight, to join with others when they have fun, to learn, to do-  
No, she couldn't think like that. She had she needed. Wanting more was wrong. Wanting more was defective.  
Defective gems get shattered.  
She didn't want to get shattered.  
She knew she should report herself for that want.


End file.
